deluxe_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Mermaids
Mermaids were mythical aquatic creatures known through all manner of legends and lore. Half woman, half fish, these lethally-minded sisters of the sea rise up from the waves to lure men into their arms. Beautiful, conniving and dangerous, mermaids would do anything to protect their homes. Description Some stories depicted mermaids as perilous creatures associated with floods, storms, shipwrecks, and drowning. In other folklore (or sometimes within the same folk tradition) they can be benevolent, bestowing boons or falling in love with humans. The mermaids of Isla Sirena were lined descendants of Pandora Thorn, the Siren, responsible for dragging many sailors down to a watery grave. Mermaids, for hundreds of years have been told of striking terror in the heart of sailors and pirates alike. Drawn to the surface by man-made light and singing sailors, these scintillating mermaids entrance their prey before dragging them to the depths to devour them. History Legend Sailors have speculated for centuries about these magical creatures. Half woman, half fish, they rise up from the waves to lure men into their arms. As creatures of legend and lore, mermaids, while beautiful, were also feared creatures, being referred to as "sea ghouls, devilfish" and known for their dreadful hunger for flesh of man. Mermaids were also associated with legends regarding the Fountain of Youth, which was said to be discovered by Ponce de Leon in 1523. Those seeking the Fountain, who had knowledge of the Profane Ritual, had to find and capture a mermaid. Only a mermaid's tear, placed in one of the Chalices of Cartagena, would set the rejuvenating forces of the Fountain to work. On many journeys to the Fountain, the Jungle Pools have been used to harvest mermaid tears. Tying mermaids within reach of water, yet leaving their bodies to slowly dry out. When the creatures die, they leave behind the remains of their marine form. Some time after Ponce de León's discovery, a mermaid would be drawn onto the Map, one of the few guides to the Fountain of Youth. Mythology A mermaid is a legendary aquatic creature with the upper body of a female human and the tail of a fish. Mermaids appear in the folklore of many cultures worldwide, including the Near East, Europe, Greece, Caribbean Islands, Africa and Asia. The first stories appeared in Ancient Assyria, in which the goddess Atargatis transformed herself into a mermaid out of shame for accidentally killing her human lover. Mermaids are sometimes associated with perilous events such as floods, storms, shipwrecks and drownings. In few folk traditions, they can be benevolent or beneficent, bestowing boons or falling in love with humans. Biology and Appearance "All these beautiful mermaids. Creatures of legend and lore, right in front of me! What an exciting adventure, indeed!" The mermaids were amphibious beings, a hybrid of human and fish. The average mermaid had the appearance of a beautiful woman with long, flowing hair, and skin flecked with scales from the waist down, however, a mermaid was comprised of a long, shimmering scaly fish like tail. Further undermining their conventional beauty, mermaids hid sharp, razor-sharp teeth in their extendable mouths. The true form of mermaids however was very different to their beautiful guise; mermaids had luxurious, glowing locks with scaled covered skin, razor sharp teeth, extendable mouths and various coloured eyes. They often spoke in harmony, singing a melody commonly attributed to the Sirens. Mermaids were incredibly beautiful and incredibly seductive and they lured seamen to their deaths. Their greatest weapon was their radiant appearance. The light of the moon illuminated their skin, their long locks fell seductively, and their deep-as-the-ocean eyes possessed the power to entrap any adventurer. Mermaids possessed superhuman strength and were strong enough to break through solid wood with their bare hands, also including bodies, rip heads into halves and break bones with ease. In large numbers, they have even been known to topple great ships. The mermaids of the Thorn Line were known to have fed on humans, seeing them as something that sustained them. They may look lovely, but they can shred a human limb from limb in seconds. These mermaids have been known to use long strands of seaweed as a form of lasso to pull sailors off ships or cliffs out of reach. Though half-breeds used their wands and magic. Their long and powerful tails made them very fast swimmers, adapt at hunting prey, and gave the mermaids the capability of leaping out of the water to take any unfortunate sailor in midair off of the decks of boats, before diving back in. Their tails were covered in a scaly translucent membrane which floats around them like tendrils in the water and was shed when they gained legs. They are shown to survive on land well. The mermaids' also have the ability to go on land in human form, beneath the skin of their tails was the suggestion of the legs they gain on land. However if they were partially in the water, trapped in mermaid form but not enough in the water to live, they can dry out and die. They also appeared to have red blood. Mermaids were known to have special abilities, by logics. It was common knowledge that a kiss from a mermaid would protect a mortal from drowning. In legends concerning the Fountain of Youth, particularly the Profane Ritual, a mermaid's tear was one of the required items needed in order to make the Fountain work. But as proud and ferocious as the seas in which they live, mermaids do not weep lightly. It was said that tears of joy were the more potent. Mermaids appear to hold many more abilities, Siren's holding the most which any mermaid could possess providing the gene's given. Society and Culture Stories and legends of mermaids commonly depicted sweet and innocent creatures, though more sinister versions told of corrupted mermaids who aligned themselves with the Sirens. In reality, there were thousands of the latter type in Isla Sirena alone, and this legion was known to congregate to drag sailors down to the depths, a trait also shared with the mermaids of Whitecap Bay, which came from the same family. Isla Sirena "We are not the Sirens. We are the merfolk. We sing our own melody and we do the bidding of the Sirens." ―Morveen, Aquila and Aquala. The Agents of the Sirens. The mermaids of Isla Sirena seemed to be a lot more powerful than the mermaids of Whitecap Bay, although with them originating from the same family line. They also appeared to be far more aggressive and bloodthirsty. Beautiful, conniving and dangerous, these mermaids would do anything to protect their home in Isla Sirena. They would guise themselves in beautiful appearances and enchant the sailors they drowned. However, if the men caught on, which would presumablly be right after the first one was taken, the mermaids would abandon their gentle disguise, and attack viciously, acting in a similar manner to sharks in a feeding frenzy. They were apparently very driven to catch their prey, so much that they clawed and punched through wood in attempts to snare their targets. The mermaids of Isla Sirena were either servants of the Sirens or descendants. Morveen, Aquala and Aquila where Agents of the Sirens. They would do their bidding, in terms of things The Siren's could not do themselves. The remaining mermaids where known as family members of the Sirens (eg. daughters, grandchildren). The Thorn family lived on Isla Sirena, whilst the Latifah side of the family lived on Whitecap Bay. There was no rivalry between the islands, as the ruler of Whitecap being the daughter of Pandora. The male descendants situated on the island itself, in the famous Thorn mansion where each mermaid or siren had the option to live in either the water or mansion, providing being a family member. Whilst the mermaids of Isla Sirena where more violent and demonic, the mermaids of Whitecap Bay where more territorial and compassionate but just as deadly. They believed in drowning those who crossed their island as opposed to eating them. Whilst the mermaids of Isla Sirena represented the true legend of a Succubus and Legendary mermaids from Lore, Whitecap Bay' Mermaids showed that of classic, good-hearted merfolk. : Half-Breeds Witch-Mermaid A Witch-Mermaid cross was a mixture of a Witch (Human) and a Mermaid, making them genetically a Half Breed as of coming from two different species. They possessed the same abilities as a mermaid, though had an extra advantage by giving the option to live on land just as a human, yet still holding their mermaid abilities. Witch-Siren Powerful beings, like a Witch-Mermaid, they were that of a Witch (Human) and a Siren. Though their abilities laid more in the option of their Siren gifts, they alike the previous half-breed, are able to live on land but must visit the water more so than a Witch-Mermaid, since a mermaid's heart is as cold as the water. Male Wizard (with Mermaid/Siren abilities) Only accessed by being the son of either a Mermaid or Siren, no doubt they will pick up one quality, whether it be strength, senses or intimidation. They will not have the ability of having a tail, as mermen are fictional creatures. Only others such as selkies would allow a merman kind of breed. Notable Mermaids Pandora Thorn being the first seen and original Siren and Mermaid. Savannah Thorn, the daughter of Pandora. *Krystell Thorn. *Harley Latifah (nee Thorn). Sasha Thorn, the daughter of Savannah. Pandora's grandchild and Siren of Fourth Generation. *Mariella Thorn. Maisie Thorn. *Summer Thorn. *Chelsey Latifah. Phoebe Latifah. *Marina Thorn. *Tamara Thorn. *Pandora Thorn, the Siren of Sixth Generation. *Wednesday Thorn. Amariss Thorn. *Prudence Latifah. Powers and Abilities A mermaid alone was extremely powerful. Having multiple abilities on their side. They were seen to be highly strong, having a deep sense in Enhanced Strength, which was notable for many mermaids. They were also seen to have Enhanced Speed, being slightly quicker than your average human and Enhanced Agility, being able to leap at different heights; this was a strong ability in battle. Mermaids had the ability of transformation, and in other idea's, shapeshifting, being able to shapeshift (or) transform from their mermaid form into human forms, though commonly only Half-Breeds were able to survive on land permenantly. Along with inactive powers of sensing, supposed longevity, and that of extra transformation for their hidden appearances under beautiful disguises. A mermaid was said to have longevity in their system as they could spend eternity at sea, because their hearts were said to be as cold as the water, though when a mermaid would get lonely, their heart would warm and she would yearn for more than freedom. A siren in it's ways, were very similar of that of a mermaid. They shared the same abilities and traits; cold hearted, senses, strength, speed and agility... transformation. But they were a much greater, higher species being extremely dangerous and deadly. Mistresses of Persusasion; they were granted with many abilities that acted on the mind and emotions of one. Sirens were well known for their magical, luring song voices that were able to enchant any of whom were listening. This gave the siren full control upon their opponent. They also had the power of intimidation, which usually acted in terms of doubt and confusion. Their powers in stregnth are much greater, and they are known to work in the term of 'unanimans' which is the Latin word for "of one mind," as there are only few Sirens but all each being different and extremely coveted. But feared. Quotes *''"You are a courageous one. Not many have dared explore Isla Sirena, and fewer still have been invited to meet us in our lair. You intrigue us."'' *''"My song will tear open your heart, and you will beg for more. It will tease you with your greatest desire till you grow mad. And this desire will eventually burn so fierce that you will drive yourself directly to me."'' *''"There is evil in this world; hatred, and revenge."'' *''"My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me, but my Jolly Sailor Bold."'' *''"Actually, there's nothing like being a mermaid. Swim the open sea all day, exploring lost wonders; It's pure freedom. But you don't understand. It was a great life, for the first generation of years... We're not immortal, but we can spend eternity at sea, because our hearts are... some say as cold as the water, but sometimes a mermaid gets lonely, the heart warms and she wants more."'' Notes *Though Mermaids and Siren's come from the same gene, they are not the same species making them very different. Though they both must sustain by feeding on flesh / blood, but can survive on mortal food. *Mermaids, those without supernatural excess abilities, have very little powers such as strength/speed/agility, senses and transformation, with the side of feeding. *Siren's are known for several songs; My Jolly Sailor Bold, Come Little Children, and many others. *In Greek mythology, the Sirens were beautiful women with the lower bodies of birds, they would lure unsuspecting sailors in the Mediterranean Sea with their songs, only to meet a watery grave. Gallery Mermaids.jpg Pandora2.jpg|Mermaids in their true appearance. Pandora.jpg|A siren, casting her siren song. Candice.jpg|Pandora Thorn, the personified Siren/Mermaid. Mermaid2.gif Mermaid1.gif Isla sirena.jpg Mermaid5.jpg Mermaid4.jpg Mermaid3.jpg Category:Species